Where There's Love, There will Always be Hate!
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED IN 2003: After Seeing Kari and TK together, Davis runs off to the Digital World to lament his loss, where he gets trapped by a Digimon ghost that takes control of him, can the others get him back, or is this the end of it all?
1. The begining of trouble!

**CHAPTER ONE!**

Kari Kamiya and TK Takashi were with the other Obadiah Digi- destined at their high school graduation party, and formally dressed too.

However TK and Kari were concerned about something, every Digi destined, and their Digimon.

Yes, everyone seemed to be there, except one pair…Davis, and Veemon had not attended to the party.

Kari excused herself form her boyfriend, walked over to Yolei, and Ken, and asked.

"Do any of you guys know when Davis will get here?" With a concerned look in her eyes.

"Um…Kari, Davis isn't coming tonight." Said Yolei trying to hide something from Kari.

"Yeah…he…Err…" Stumbled Ken looking for a Lie "He's…Err…gone out to have fun with his family, Yeah that's it!"

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like Davis." Said Kari. "Oh well, I'm just glad to be here with TK." And with that she went back to him.

As soon as she did, the happy couple shared a romantic kiss making everyone cheer at them, except for Yolei and Ken, who had instead walked out of the ball room, into Ken's car and Drove away.

"That was way too close Ken!" Said Yolei wiping her forehead clean of the sweat dropping. "You got to be more careful!"

"I'm sorry Yolei, I just hope Davis is Okay!" Ken returned. "I hope so too, the poor little guy!"

It was rather a sad thing, for Yolei and Ken had lied to Kari about Davis having plans…Davis was in the Digital world.

And he wasn't very happy either.

_It all started today, after the graduation ceremony._

_After he had received his graduation pictures, and his diploma at the ceremony. He had seen them together._

_Davis saw Kari, the girl whom he loved so much, was kissing Takeru Takashi, his most hated rival._

_Davis never had felt so cold before, it was like a blow had struck him from above, rubbing it in his face that he had lost her to another._

_Davis was so upset, that he tore up his diploma, and his grad pictures, everything else he had was now useless to him._

"_It's all gone!" he cried to himself. "Everything I worked so hard for is now beyond my grasp"._

_Davis had run off to the Digital World, to wallow in his misery. The once proud and strongest of the Digi destined, was all broken up!_

_No one knew of his whereabouts, except Ken and Yolei, who had witnessed what Davis did to his parcels. They couldn't blame him either._

_They knew he loved Kari, but knowing there wasn't anything they could do for him, they just decided to keep it all a secret._

A few days later, Kari was getting really worried Davis had not shone up for quite a while.

Kari was in the computer room, asking Izzy to use his new controlled laptop computer to help search for Davis.

His code name was "Sid" (Speech, Intelligent, Decoct).

He was programmed to understand and compute verbal questions from the Digi destined, and could speak with his own simulated voice.

He was a small briefcase sized laptop, with batteries, an extendable plug-in cord, and backed up by solar energy from the sun. It was always unlikely that Sid would run out of power.

"Sid, Have you found out where Davis is?" Asked Izzy.

"_Negative!"_ said the computerized voice. _My sensors have still not yet confirmed on the whereabouts of Daisuke Motomyia"._

The Other Digi destined came in to see if any word about Davis was found yet.

"I take it by look on your face Kari…" Said Tai "No luck?"

Kari nodded, but relaxed when TK wrapped his arms around her.

"TK, I'm really getting worried, what if he's in trouble?" she cried.

"Don't worry Kari, We'll find him". TK whispered into her ear, and Kari smiled. Their lips were just a millimeter away when…

"HELP…SOMEBODY HELP"! It was Veemon.

He ran into the room, looking like he had just seen DEATH!

Sora picked up the frightened little Digimon. "Veemon what's wrong, is it Davis?"

"D-Davish is-is…" but Veemon fainted from Exhaustion. The poor little guy needed some help!

Veemon awoke 20 minutes later in Jun Motomiya's Hospital.

Davis' older sister, had come back from medical college, and became a Doctor.

This way, If Joe ever received his Doctor rate; Jun could lend him a hand.

"Are you all right little guy"? Jun asked to Veemon

"I don't know Jun, I really don't know", cried Veemon "One minute everything was all safe and sound, b-but THEN…."

Cody slapped him in the back and Veemon calmed down.

"Veemon!" he bellowed, "Tell us what happened!" The team, and June all looked up in hope, and concern.

"I left poor Davish…. Sealed up in a Dark Catacomb in the Digital World!" The Team's eye's widened, Especially Jun and Kari's.

Veemon began to tell the story carefully, so he wouldn't reveal Davis' love for Kari.

_I the digital World…_

_Davis was sitting under a tree, in tears,_ _(Because he had lost Kari to TK…But Veemon didn't tell the others that!)_

_Veemon decided to give his friend some time alone, so he wandered off, and ended up in trouble._

_Veemon had stumbled upon a cave, that was never there before, so he wandered in to investigate._

_Suddenly, a sharp scream, broke Davis form his trance, he rushed over to the cave, and hurried inside._

_Veemon was hanging on to the sides of a small cliff in the cave._

"_Hold on Veemon, I'm coming"._

_He grabbed a vine, and swooped down and grabbed his digimon swinging him to safety, but just then the cave entrance was sealing up._

_Davis told Veemon "Don't worry about me!" and the cave closed with Veemon outside, and Davis Trapped inside_

"_DAVISH!"_

No sooner had Veemon finished the story, when everyone immediately agreed, to go into the Digital World, and help their lost friend.

Meanwhile….

In the digital world, Davis knew he had to escape the Cave, _But how do I get out of this tomb'_ he thought to himself.

For he was trapped AGAIN!

_After the exit way was sealed, Davis had wandered about in the cave in search of another exit._

_The cave was so dark, that he could barely see much, just then Davis found himself in some sort of old abandoned armory room._

_Filled with weapons, statues, and at the end of the room, was a large golden casket._

_Davis walked towards the casket wonder what was inside, when he heard the sound of a stone scrapping._

_He turned around, and the large stone door from which he had entered was closing, locking him in the tomb._

Davis was trying to pries the door open with a pick, but while he was working, a strange and Mysterious, voice called out to him from inside the room.

"_You are strong, but even the strength of 100 men could not move that rock. Your strength shall serve me well."_

Davis looked around the room! "Who said that?" he called out, for that voice sounded like a Digimon ghost.

Just then a fierce monster appeared, with its claws ready to strike. Davis just grabbed an old spear ready to take it on, and then it vanished. It was only an illusion

"_I am Impressed."_ Said the voice. _"You have courage. You shall be a fine vessel for me."_

"Where are you?" shouted Davis, and then he noticed the casket behind him opened up, revealing a golden mask that looked like a Digimon's head.

A chill ran up Davis' spine.

"_Approach Daisuke Motomyia! I have been waiting for you for a long time."_

"Who are you"? Asked Davis.

"_Once, I was a great leader and warrior of this world, but that was many Eyonds ago."_

"What do you want with me?"

"_I have witnessed your troubles that have been caused by your rival, and I know you seek revenge. I can help you get it, but I want something in return, and only you possess it"._

"Tell me what you want from me"!

"_Many Eyonds have passed, and my body has been ever since then used up, and unable to be reborn digitally…_

_I want_ **_yours_** _as a replacement."_

Davis was shocked. This creep whoever he was wanted to use his body so he could live again.

"_You have all the necessary requirements that I desire. There is no escape."_

The masks eyes had flashed a Hypnotically Light screen, knocking Davis unconscious. As soon as his body hit the ground, both Davis, and the mask, began glowing.

"_Sleep Daisuke Motomiya, Sleep, and while you sleep I will begin to Take over Your Body"._

This was the beginning, of big trouble!


	2. The New Davis

**CHAPTER TWO**

Meanwhile, outside the cave entrance, the Digi destined were hard at work digging through the stone, trying to free Davis.

The Digimon dug through the rock cutting it to pieces, the boys cleared all the large stones out of the way, while the girls used shovels, to scoop away the smaller rocks,

But it seemed that no matter how hard they worked, the less closer they seemed to get. The sun had almost gone down, and it was getting darker.

"I can't go on like this!" Moaned Sora. "No matter how close we seem to get," said Kari, "The less we progress!"

"Don't worry Kari, we'll get him out." Said TK. Kari smiled at TK and kissed him.

Tai came down from the rocks, sweating like a sweat sock. Jun handed Tai a Canteen of water, and he nodded thankfully.

Just then, Matt sweating like crazy came down, and pulled some dynamite out of the tool case.

"It sure would save us a lot of time if we blasted our way through." He said. Everyone agreed, except Sid.

"_I would advise against such an action. An explosive might cause further damage to the interiors of the cave."_

Everyone's head sank down in disappointment, but the girls wanted to continue digging, however…

"_My sensors indicate that the batteries of the work lights only have 3 minutes left of power."_ Said Sid

"_I suggest that everyone return to the real world, and resume work in the morning!"_

But Kari looked up, "What about Davis, we can't just leave him here!"

"I agree with Kari Sid." Said Izzy. "What if Davis is hurt, or dying?"

"_My sensors indicate, there is plenty of Oxygen in the Cave. Daisuke Motomyia is in no danger"._

"He's right," Said Mimi. "We've been working for hours, a good night sleep will help us out".

Everyone agreed and started packing up all their things, but Veemon, Jun, and Kari, stared back at the stonewall which they had barely even cracked.

_We'll get you out Davis, don't worry'_. They all thought, and as they got home, Veemon still refused to tell the others why Davis had come here in the first place.

Meanwhile….

Davis was still in the Tomb room, awakening from his knock out, with the strange voice calling to him as he stood up.

"_Awaken Daisuke Motomyia! The time has come for you to return to your friends, in the real world!"_

Davis confusingly shook he head as he stood. "The Cave entrance is blocked, I can't get out." He replied.

"_I have removed all the obstructions for you."_

Davis turned around, to see that the Tomb door was sliding open, and the big rock over the cave door was gone, he was free.

"_Go, but remember that I am now a part of you!"_

"NO!" yelled Davis, "I won't let you do this!"

"_There is nothing you can do to stop me, and every time you sleep, I will gain further control of you._

Davis didn't know what to believe, but then his head glowed with a yellow light.

"_You are not to remember anything that has happen here! Now go, and take good care of_ **_"our" body"!_**

And with that the casket closed, and the light vanished.

Davis stood confused at to where he was, "I must have passed out". He said "Where's Veemon gone to."

He walked calmly out of the cave, and transported back to the real world.

That problem was over, but the worst was yet to come.

Back in the real world, it was 3:00am in the morning. Jun had invited the team to stay at the hospital for the night, but not everyone was asleep.

Tai walked out into the main lobby, where he found Jun, Kari, and TK just standing there, starring into space.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tai asked playfully. "The same thing you are" Said Jun. "Worrying about Davis"

Kari was resting her head on TK's shoulder, but her mind was somewhere else. She thought to herself, _Why would Davis run off without telling us'._

"Earth to Kari, are you there?" TK's voice snapped Kari out of here trance. "Sorry I was just thinking". She peeped.

"How much longer until sunrise?" Asked Kari "About three more hours." Answered TK. "Why do you ask?"

"TK, none of us are feeling comfortable about this. I think we should go back now".

"Guys Look." Chirped Tai, as he pointed to the Digital gate glowing, and Davis Motomyia appeared before them.

"Hi ya sis". Davis smirked. Jun rushed up and hugged her little brother.

"Don't you scare me like that again!" she cried.

Soon Kari joined in the hug, soon all the people in that room shared a group hug now that Davis was back.

Little did they know that Davis had brought something else with him from the cave, or should it be….Someone!

The next morning, in the park, the Digi Destined were all having picnic breakfast to celebrate Davis' return, but Veemon was sitting under a tree at least 20 yards away.

"Yuck", Moaned the little digimon as he bit into a mushroom that was found near the tree.

"Mushrooms for breakfast. Suitable for rat maybe, but not for a growing monster like me"

Veemon walked over to the bench where Izzy had place Sid in the sunlight, to charge up his solar powered batteries.

"_The others are eating breakfast"_ said the strange computer. _"Why do you not join them?"_

"Because I don't want Davis to question me about the accident yesterday". Said Veemon

"I could have died if he didn't save me, and what if he's mad at me for getting him trapped?"

"_Daisuke Motomyia would never get mad at you. You are his friend, and you would have gladly saved his life too, as good friend would."_

Veemon stood up with pride. "Yeah, you're right I can do this." The n he walked over too the Table.

Davis was sitting in between Kari, and June, talking about careers, when Davis stopped to look down at his digimon.

"Davis I…" he paused "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Davis smiled, "Of course not Veemon, I know you meant well".

"Then you're not mad at me?" "Of course not, have some breakfast."

Veemon was about to reach for the eggs, when Davis suddenly **POUNDED** the table with his fist, causing every one to jump in their seats.

"Don't Touch That Food!" roared Davis. Veemon looked confused, "B-but you just said…" Veemon stuttered.

"You're Not Going to Eat Any Food on This Table Today,"

"And If You Don't Join Us on Time for Breakfast Tomorrow, You Wont Eat for another TWENTY FOUR HOURS VEEMON, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"Davis? Are you feeling alright?" asked Jun, who had never seen her brother act this way before.

Davis bolted out of his seat like a rocket. "Just Because I Demand A Little Respect From This Little Blue Demon, DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM SICK!"

Kari stood up and put her hands on Davis' shoulders. "Davis please, what is wrong with you?" she asked.

Davis grabbed his head in pain, as if he had bit struck by a bowling ball. He then sat down, picked up his frightened digimon, and held him close.

"I sorry Veemon, I didn't mean that". Veemon returned Davis' hug. "It's this headache; I just can get rid of it!"

TK stood up "Come on Davis, let's go inside". Davis nodded thankfully. Then with Kari's help Davis went inside the school.

The rest of the gang were still puzzled, _Why did he explode like that'_ they all wondered, but Yolei and Ken though both sweat dropped.

_It must be because, he feels bad about losing Kari'_ they thought.

Jun had given Davis an examination, and had confirmed that a good night sleep was all he needed.

That night, everyone except Kari and TK had left Davis' apartment and went home.

Davis lived in a single room apartment all by himself, and that sometimes made Kari wonder,

"_If Davis is the only digi destined left without a date. Then why he even try to find one? Is he hiding something from us?'_

Davis was lying in his bed, sadly, and secretly seeing Kari and TK sharing a kiss.

_Oh Kari'_ He thought to himself _How I wish, wish, wish, I could feel your lips on mine, and hold you to my heart'_

But Davis got back to reality, and remember that he had failed, and could never be apart of the love life again.

"I'll meet you in the car Kari" said TK. "Okay TK"

TK walked out, Kari walked over to Davis, and kissed his forehead. "Good night Davis I hope you feel better in the morning."

"Kari, with someone like you, I'm sure to recover soon". Kari smiled and left.

A little while later, Davis started to toss and Turn in his sleep and his head started throbbing. For the evil digimon voice was trying to speak to him again.

"No, NO". Davis yelled in pain.

"_Why do you fight me Daisuke Motomiya? I am already deep inside your mind, I cannot be removed"._

"Go away", cried Davis, "Leave Me Alone".

"_It is futile to resist my power you fool"._

"I'll never give into you, do you hear me? NEVER!"

"_Cease talking! Now listen up!"_

" _I am going to take over the Digital World, or should I say we are going to rule it. To accomplish our purpose, we will need a bigger Digital portal, plus humans who control digimon!"_

Davis knew what this guy was getting at,

"The digi destined, won't give in to such a thing. In any case, the digital gate has been sealed except to us."

"_I have already devised how to solve these problems. Now sleep Daisuke Motomyia, sleep, and when you awaken, there will be much to do!"_


	3. The Truth Revealed

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day, the digi destined were all gathering at Tai's house for a barbeque dinner, and partially to discuss about Davis' uncalled for actions yesterday.

"I've never seen Davis do something like that before" said Sora. "I agree, but like he said, it was a bad headache, he'll get over it" said Tai.

But Yolei, and Ken who were standing at the other side of the yard, didn't like this at all.

"Do you think we should tell them Yolei?" Whispered Ken, his girlfriend frowned. "No Ken, they can't find out the truth about Davis' troubles."

Meanwhile Kari and Jun were sitting on the porch thinking about Davis. Jun was only worried because he was late in coming, but Kari's was somewhere else.

_Davis has been acting very strange lately'_ she thought to herself_, We've hardly spoken to one another, he hasn't even said Hi to me or TK,'_

Kari was snapped out of her trance by Davis coming through the front gate, with a rolled up blueprint clutched in his hands.

Kari and Jun slowly approached him with caution, for his eyes were still twisted with that same anger as they were yesterday.

"Davis, how do you feel today?", asked Jun. "I'm alright." Davis replied.

"Davis, are you sure? You still look tired." Said Kari,

Davis put sternness into his voice. "I Said I'm Alright!", and Kari backed away, as if she came face-to-face with a ghost.

Davis walked over to the table where Mimi was setting up the plates, "I hope you're hungry Davis, were going to have a great…"

She was cut off by Davis shoving all the plates in his path off the table, catching everyone's attention.

"We'll talk about food later!" he told them, "Right now I have something more important to talk about…"

He looked up, and seeing that he had everyone's full attention…

"We're going to get the Digital Portal in the sky to open and close on our command!"

Everyone's eyes bulged to the size of the burgers.

Davis revealed his blueprints to them, "I've devised a pair of machines that can help us do that".

Izzy took the blue prints to examine them more closely. "Whoa, Davis, this is incredible"

"But it will work." Said Davis "I didn't say that it wouldn't." Said Izzy.

"What I'd like to know," asked TK. "Is, Why you didn't tell us about this before?"

Davis' features hardened even further. "Since When Is It That My Plans Are Appealing To You Takeru Takashi?"

Kari, and TK were a little stunned at Davis using TK's full name.

"YOU SEEM TO FORGET WHO IS IN CHAGE HERE OF THIS GANG! IT IS I WHO GIVE THE ORDERS, YOUR JOB, IS TO OBEY THEM! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Sure no problem." Said TK in shock.

"Now I've worked out an opening schedule." Davis continued "It calls for us to open the portal within one week's time. In order to obtain that goal, were going to have to work day, and night!"

"Well, why do you need it this early for?" asked Kari,

Davis stood up and looked her dead in the eyes, "Because, I want it that way Kari!"

Davis picked up his blueprints, and turned towards the gate, "Somebody bring me my dinner please? I'll be working in the school tonight!"

Davis left, with everyone else one else feeling even more confused than ever…

That night, everyone was completely exhausted, for Davis had made them work all day designing the machines to open the portal in the sky with only one lunch break.

Now it was Ten-o-clock at night, and Jun invited everyone to stay at her apartment, which was a few miles down the street from Davis apartment building.

"I have never worked so hard in my life." Moaned Cody!

"And to make it worse," added Kari, "Davis still hasn't been himself lately".

"I agree with you Kari", her boyfriend said. "One minute he's all gentle, and then "**POW"** He's become someone you've never met before."

Jun looked from her chair, "Were obviously dealing with outrageous side effect, of a pure case of illness".

"You know Jun, as surprising as it is, I'm even willing to take advice from you too" Mocked TK.

"Thank you TK". Replied Jun "I'll go talk to Davis, and maybe I can find out what's troubling him and how to stop it".

"Can you really do that?" Asked Cody. Jun rolled her eyes

"Cody? What does the title Dr. Jun Motomiya tell you? As a Doctor, I know several ways in the art of psychiatry, as well as paramedics."

"You know, maybe Jun should give it a try". Said Kari "Hey? What's good enough for you, is good enough for me." Stated TK.

With that, it was settled. Jun was on her way to confront her little brother, but Ken, and Yolei hopped that June wasn't making a mistake about this.

Davis was sitting in his bedroom, on his bed, writing up tomorrow's work plans, when his sister burst through the door, and snatched the clipboard from his hands.

"What's The Big Idea?" Snarled Davis

"I am going to give you a psycho therapist session!" Jun snarled "So You just, SHUT UP AND DO AS YOU'RE TOLD."

"If I must". Said Davis, as he lay down on his bed. Jun sat down in the office chair beside the bed.

"Now then," Jun began, "Close your eyes, and look deep inside, and you will feel your emotions calming you down",

"All I feel is boredom". Davis mocked. "Don't speak now!" Demanded June.

"Now, continue to concentrate, fix your mind on what's bothering you, and think of nothing else!"

Davis looked up at his sister. "Now tell me what's wrong"

"Jun" said Davis,

"Yes",

"You're A Fool!".

June's features hardened. "What Did You Just Say?" She snapped.

"_I Said You Were A Fool!"_ Said a strange voice from out of nowhere. Jun jumped from her seat in fear.

"Wh-who said that". She stuttered. _"I did"._ Said the voice. "Who-Who exactly are you?"

"_I will tell you"._

Jun was then surprised by hearing Davis speaking in place of the voice.

"My name is _KANTOMON._

I'm a great leader, and warrior from the Digital World, from the land of Kwasty!"

"_Is there anything else you'd like to know?"_

"N-N-No there isn't"

Jun inched towards the door. _"Stay where you are!"_

"Nobody said you could leave!"

"_You are not to mention anything that you have learned in this room to anyone! Is that understood?"_

"Y-Y-Yes I understand". Cried June.

"_It would be wise to remember what I had just said. For if you mention a single word about this to anyone…"_

"…I will be forced, to destroy you!"

Jun ran out the room like lightning, screaming like blue murder, and Davis' sinister laugh only made her run faster.

The next Day…

Jun sat on a rock in the park, still scared about last night's discovery to why her brother was acting so weird.

"What's on your mind Jun?" Asked Izzy who was sitting beside her, tuning up Sid…Jun just sat there.

"Is it about Davis?" Jun finally looked up "Oh yeah, Davis." She sadly replied with.

Izzy just sighed, "So, what's the deal Jun, what's wrong with Davis?"

Jun almost flinched; she couldn't tell him the truth. "Oh Izzy, he's just fine". She lied, "All he needed was a good night's rest, and he'll recover in no time".

Izzy sighed in relief, but Sid did not seem impressed. _"Dr. Motomiya?"_ He spoke

"_What you have just stated was not true! My sensors indicate that Daisuke Motomiya's conditions have grown worse"._

Izzy turned back to Sid, "Please Sid, tell me more!" He demanded,

Jun tried to beg Izzy not to ask Sid anymore, but Izzy was determined to get the answers he desired.

Then when all was said, Izzy picked up Sid, and went over to the school where everyone else was taking a well-deserved break.

The team's minds were on two things,

one was continuing to build the necessary machines that would open the sky port, the other,

_What the hell is up with Davis'?_

Ken decided that he had taken enough of this, and would have to come clean about Davis' secret love for Kari.

Even though Yolei agreed to the idea… "I think we should wait it out Ken". She whispered.

Kari was getting really suspicious about Ken and Yolei's behavior.

_Yolei and Ken have been hiding something from me"._ She though to herself. _"And I want to know what it is!"_

She was about to excuse herself from TK's company, when Izzy and Jun came into the room like lightning.

"EVERYONE?" Shouted Izzy, "Sid has something to tell us, it's about Davis".

Hearing this, the whole team gathered around Izzy's laptop, and paid close attention to the wise voice of Sid.

"_I have computed Daisuke Motomiya's condition, and have arrived at certain conclusions."_ Yolei and Ken both looked nervous.

"_First off, the reason he'd run off to the Digital World in the first place, was because he had been going through a trauma of pain, and sorrow, because Hikari Kaymiya has chosen to be with Takeru Takashi instead off him!"_

Kari looked up in concern, "Davis knows that I've chosen TK?" she asked.

"Kari, don't listen to him!" Snapped TK "This has got to be some kind of hoax".

"No TK. He's telling the truth." Ken told him.

Kari's eyes widened, "He saw you two in the park…Kissing each other" cried Yolei.

"And…he left these behind". Ken said handing out Davis torn diploma, and

grad pictures.

Kari's blood turned ice cold, and she knew by the way they looked, that Davis had deliberately torn them up with anger, and jealousy.

"We swore to him that we would keep all this a well-guarded secret". Ken spoke.

TK did not look pleased, but Kari had immediately recognized, that Davis was really in love with her,

"_But now that I've made my choice…"_ She sadly thought, _"He doesn't want to even live anymore…Oh Davis!"_

"That Little Bastard!" snarled TK. _"There is more"._ Said Sid, reclaiming everyone's attention.

"_The reasons for his current lack of behavior have also lead to certain methods, and are as follows._

_He is not mentally, nor physically ill from his sorrows"._

"He's not sick?" snapped Tai. "Well if he's not sick, and not crazy, then what the hell is wrong with him?"

"_He is possessed, Possessed by a Digimon's spirit."_

A chill seemed to run up everyone's spine, including Ken and Yolei.

They knew Davis was feeling sad, but had no idea that he was being controlled.

"But how, and why?" Asked Sora, _"My source of information is limited"_ Sid explained, but Izzy saw it differently.

"Sid, you're hiding something from us!" he growled, "Now tell us what it is or no new batteries for a year!"

Sid had no choice, _"Very well, but it will distress all of you, especially you Hikari Kaymiya."_

Kari put on a brave face and said "I want know!" and Sid continued.

"_The Digimon spirit has not yet gained full control of Daisuke Motomiya, but time is growing short"._

"_Unless you can find a way to ease his pain, in which there is no other possible way, and seeing as how you are responsible for it"_

"_Then Daisuke Motomiya will be completely taken over, and lost forever!...I am very sorry!"_

Kari's heart almost stopped beating, "Oh TK," she cried, "What are we going to do?" TK rolled his eyes, "I wish I knew Kari".

From down below, outside, Davis was starring at them through the window, listening to everything that was said.

"_The mechanical machine has told them what is happening to you."_ Said the voice of Kantomon, _"That could be unfortunate."_

Davis didn't seem concerned at all.

"There Is Nothing They Can Do To Stop Us Now." He said with confidence.

"_Perhaps,"_ argued Kantomon _"Still that could lead to uncertain disasters for us!"_

Davis narrowed his eyes. "Then We Must Remove Them… Permanently!"

Kantomon laughed hysterically, _"That's a good lad.. I'm most impressed on how we easily agree with each other."_

That night, while everyone was fast asleep, nobody noticed Davis slip off to the Digital World. No one…except Kari. She got dressed, and began to pursue him at once.

Once in the Digital World, Kari followed Davis' footprints in the ground.

This way she could follow him without being seen.

The footprints led Kari into an old cave, the same one where Davis was trapped when he ran off.

Kari continued to follow the prints, suddenly, she found herself standing in a room with weapons, statues, and a large golden casket on the other side.

Kari stepped over to the casket, and almost reached to open it, when she felt Davis' arm on her shoulder.

She shrieked in panic, and turned around looking into Davis' eyes, which blazed with terror.

"I Thought I Had Told Never To Come Here Kari!" He roared,

"Davis please don't do this to yourself?" Kari begged, But Davis pointed at the doorway.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" his voice echoed through the cave, and Kari was out of there like a bullet.

After Kari had left, the casket opened wide, revealing Kantomon's golden mask.

"_I have brought you back to this tomb for a reason Daisuke Motomyia"._ He exclaimed

"_It is time for me to take total control of you!"_

"I am ready!" snapped Davis. And with that, his body began to glow...


	4. He's not Davis anymore

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, the team had split into three groups.

TK, Jun, and Kari, went to the Digital World;

Tai, Sora, and Matt stayed in the real world; and the rest stayed in the school to work out problems.

The objective of the two machines was to fire a radioactive beam towards the sun each; one from the Digital World, and one from the real world, but they both must hit at the same time.

In the Digital world, TK's group wasn't having much luck with their machine. For it had once again shorted out of commission.

"We'll have to get Davis to look at it again." Insisted TK, "You know," Stated Jun "I haven't seen Davis all day long".

"Where do you think he is TK?" asked Kari, "Its obvious where he's gone," replied TK. "Where all this chaos started, back in that cave."

The team quickly all agreed to go there, and get to the bottom of Davis' problem. Maybe they could find a way to get this Digimon out of Davis' mind, and then beat it.

They entered the strange looking cave once again, and Kari pointed out "I know there's a special room that I saw here".

TK and Jun followed Kari, until they emerged in the weapon room with the gold casket.

Suddenly, the stone door behind them was closing. TK and June found it to heavy to lift up, ad it closed, trapping them all inside.

And then they all heard a voice, coming from the direction of the golden casket. _"What is it that you want here?"_ it demanded.

TK, Kari, and June turned towards the casket, and then..

**POOF…**

In a puff of smoke appeared none other that Davis Motomiya, dressed in weird clothing.

He wore black tights, a black tunic, golden gloves, waist belt, necklace, and clutched in his hands, was a Golden sword.

"DAVIS"? Shrieked Kari

"Where did you get that outfit?" Then Jun jumped in with "Oh Davis, I'm so glad we've found you".

But Davis shook his head at the two young women, "You're both mistaken". He growled, "I Am Not Daisuke Motomiya!"

The girls looked confused, but TK wasn't "Sure you are buddy. Come on, were going back to the real world."

Davis stepped off his throne aiming his sword at TK. "Stay Where You Are!" he Bellowed. This made Kari and Jun shake in fear.

TK held out his hand, "Now is that any way to treat a friend?" he asked honestly,

Davis took another step forward, waving his blade, "I Warn You, Do Not Take Another Step Forward!"

"Come on buddy you don't mean that?" peeped TK

"STAY BACK…I WARN YOU"!

TK whispered into Kari's ear "Something terrible has happened to him Kari." Kari nodded.

Then Davis grabbed his head in pain, TK saw this as an advantage.

"We have to get that sword away from him." He whispered to Kari, "Be very Careful."

Kari walked over to Davis, who was still holding his aching head. "Davis?" She peeped, Davis looked up.

"You know TK Takashi, You've know each other for years". Davis gawked at TK.

"TK…Takashi?" he asked. TK nodded.

Then Davis looked into Kari's eyes, as his hand met her cheek. "Kari?" he asked. Kari stroked his arm "Yes Davis, It's me".

Then Davis walked over to the other woman

"Jun, my sister?" he asked, and June hugged her little brother.

"Davis." She cried.

TK then ran towards Davis' hand. "TK, DON'T" Screamed Kari, but it was too late, TK had already snatched the sword out of his grip.

Davis roughly let go of Jun, anger soaring through his eyes.

"There Is No Daisuke Motomyia!" he growled. "Only His Body!

My Name Is Kantomon!"

"Davis please, don't do this?" cried Kari, as Davis picked up another sword off the ground.

Kari ran over to Davis, and held his arms, "Davis please, let me take you back to the real world!" She sobbed

Davis pointed his sword at her chest, "Get Away From Me!" he demanded. Kari backed away a few steps.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Asked TK,

"You represent a Danger to me! and I must see to it, that you are all put out the way!"

"You open that door, and let us out of here now!" Demanded TK.

"I Don't Take Orders, I Give Them". Shouted Davis. "You shall remain here while I gather up the rest of your team!"

"You can't leave us trapped in here!" snapped Kari, Davis just rolled his eyes.

"Hikari Kamiya, do not worry about your boyfriend, your Digimon, or your friends." Davis declared.

"When I take over the Digital World, you'll all be my obedient slaves!"

Kari's eyes widened "NO, YOU CAN'T" she cried.

"Everyone will be needed to run my empire." TK approached them both, "Kari, there's no point trying to reason with him." He whispered.

"Let's get out of here!" But then TK grabbed Davis hand trying to disarm him once again, but Davis slipped out, and focused his energy on TK.

"FOOLISH HUMAN BOY!" He Shouted.

"I HAVE DETROYED ARMIES, AND YOU DARE TO PICK YOUR PUNNY STRENGTH AGAINST ME!"

Davis' sword started to blaze with fire, Kari ran towards Jun in fear, the battle began.

Davis lunged his sword at TK, but he parried his attack with his sword, but made no attempt to go on the offensive.

If TK attacked Davis directly, he would kill him forever, but since Davis was being controlled, he had to put up his defenses or he would be cut to ribbons.

"BLAZING BLADE STRIKE!" Yelled Davis,

TK dodged, and Davis hit the wall, causing an explosive reaction. Kari wanted to jump in, but Jun held her back. Insisting it was too dangerous.

TK tried his best, but Davis was way too strong, and very fast.

TK remembered that he was fighting a Digimon, who was controlling the Most Powerful digi destined in the world; no way could TK win like this.

Davis finally knocked TK's sword from his hand, "TK, NO!" Screamed Kari.

"BLAZING BLADE STRIKE!" Davis hit the wall causing the flash to knock TK unconscious.

Davis walked over to the motionless man, he raised he sword ready to kill him.

"NO, DON'T!" screamed Kari, and instead Davis placed the sword in a scabbard on his belt..

"You may consider yourself fortunate." He smirked. "I'm usually not so merciful with my enemies."

Then he turned towards Kari and Jun, "I have spent many Millennia in this cave, and perhaps you will enjoy it".

Then in a puff of smoke, he vanished…Kari buried her head in Jun shoulder, and began to cry.

It was her fault this was happening.

TK was still unconscious from the fight, and Kari continued to cry in June's arms, _What have I created?'_ she thought sadly, as she sobbed.

"Why Jun?" cried Kari, "Why does Davis have to suffer from my decision?"

"Kari?" said June comfortingly; "I think I need to tell you something about Davis."

Kari looked up at her, "Oh no, don't tell me that you've been keeping secrets too!"

Jun nodded sadly,

"You see Kari," she stated "My little brother Davis, he has been identified by my medical research as, _A Stubborn-One-Woman-Man."_

Kari looked confused, "A Stubborn-One-Woman-Man. What's that?"

Jun continued, "Well, a Normal, One-Woman-Man, like Davis and TK, prefer the same types of women to be in love with…Right"

"Yeah." Replied Kari "Like, Davis, and TK both like pretty girls with short brown hair…Like Me, or Sora".

"That's right." Said Jun. "But then, what's the difference?" asked Kari.

"Well, A Stubborn-One-Woman-Man, like Davis, Only wants to be with the one girl he really truly loves. That means, Davis wants to be with you, and only you. No one else"

Kari never knew that Davis was willing to even give up most of his lifetime just for her.

"But Jun?" stated Kari, "I already have a boyfriend…its not that I don't Love Davis, it's just…"

"Forget it Kari!" Jun butted in.

"So then shouldn't Davis try to find someone else to be with?" asked Kari, "Like those girls back at school".

Jun shook her head, "I'm afraid not Kari!" Kari's eyes widened.

"There is No second chance!" Said Jun "What?" Asked Kari with a look of fear in her eyes.

"If Davis doesn't get to be you, he'll never be allowed to feel true love…and he'll just fade away!"

"This is crazy!" wailed Kari "Isn't there anything that you can do about it?"

Jun shook her head again, "Its not possible Kari. It's the power of love that we're dealing with."

Kari withdrew her thoughts, because she knew that love was a very powerful thing, _Completely unbreakable'._ She thought to her self.

"So you see Kari?" said Jun "Even if we can get our Davis to come back, if you stay with TK, or find someone else to be with,

Davis will still be doomed for being A Stubborn-One-Woman-Man".

"Oh dear!" cried Kari "Oh Dear is right" said Jun. "He's doomed like this. We can't stop it from happening, and we can't cure him"

"Then what can I do about it?" asked Kari. Jun put a comforting hand on Kari's shoulder.

"Kari, all I'm saying, is Look into your heart, and tell me, whose face do you see? You and Davis were getting close before TK came back, right"

Kari shut her eyes tight…and thought.

_It was true, Kari and Davis were becoming close friends in school before TK showed up._

_Even though they never went out together ,and never shared even one little kiss, they were voted the cutest couple of the year._

_And apart from that, Davis was always very kind to Kari. He was there for her like a second big brother._

_-Whenever Kari scrapped her knee, Davis came and bandaged it up._

_-Whenever bullies were picking on Kari, Davis would fight them off._

_-Whenever Kari forgot her lunch at home, Davis would give her his lunch, and buy the sloppy stuff from the cafeteria for himself with money he was saving._

_Davis had sacrificed his own happiness, as well as his time, just so Kari could be happy, and yet she teased him when TK returned._

_Kari use to flirt with TK to Deliberately make Davis feel jealous. She really wasn't worthy of the title…Friend._

_When Davis became a Digi destined, he did even more things, that the others could barely dream of._

_-When Ken was the Digimon Emperor, who destroyed his base, and Kimeramon…DAVIS._

_-When Malomyotismon had brainwashed everyone, who could stand up to his power and face him alone…DAVIS._

_-Who was there to get the job done,_

_-Who never gave up when all hopes seemed lost,_

_-and who risked his life for the fate of the Earth so many times, yet earned no reward, or respect…_

_Not Ken, not Yolei, not Cody, and certainly not TK…_

_it was DAVIS._

Kari's heart was beating like crazy, and for each thump, she saw Davis' face in another place and time.

Davis…Not TK.

Kari had finally realized that Davis was the right man for her to be with all along. Her first real Love.

He was the man she truly wanted to be with, and should have chosen.

Davis had saved so many lives, on numerous occasions, but no matter how hard he worked, he earned nothing in return, no respect, and no reward.

Just grief, teasing, and even punishment.

"Thank you Jun" said Kari, as she shared a hug with her, "I know what I have to do now!"

"Good girl," said Jun

"If you go to Davis, and show him how much you really truly love him, it might just snap him out of that Digimon's wrath."

Kari looked confused, "Just one problem June, He's out there, and we're still in here". She mocked.

Jun felt along the walls by the golden casket, she pushed a large pillar aside, and the casket moved away revealing a secret exit.

Kari's eyes widened, "How, did you…"

Jun just grinned, "Kari, you know as well as I do that nothing, and nobody can just vanish into thin air like that."

Kari didn't understand "You see that smoke was used to distract us, so while we we're hypnotized by the smoke, Davis must've come through here."

Kari nodded, but then she looked at TK, who was still knocked out from tell battle.

Jun smiled " Don't worry Kari, I'll tell him everything. I'm sure TK will understand about this."

"Do you think so?" asked Kari,

"I know so".

Kari just stood there, when Jun started pushing her out the doorway,

"Well, What Are You Waiting For?" she cried.

"Any Shock, Or Sudden Change Of Heart Will Completely Destroy Davis Forever."

"HURRY…YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE SECONDS TO GO!"

Kari ran out of the cave, and started her pursuit to help the man whom she really cared for…Davis.

Soon afterwards, TK finally woke up, in June's hospital. "What, what happened Jun?" he asked.

"That's a long story TK, but I'm glad you're okay." Replied young Doctor. TK looked around.

"She's not here TK!". Said Jun "She did a little thinking while you were out of it"

"What about?' asked TK. Jun told him everything. About Davis' problems, about Kari's past with Davis.

"I guess it's the right thing to do Jun!" he stated, "We do owe a lot to Davis anyway, besides I can't stand to even think that someone would keep losing things because of love"

"As far as I can see it, if Kari really wants to be with Davis, I shouldn't get in the way like I almost did before."

Jun smiled, "You're doing the right thing too TK." She said.

"Do you think she do it?" asked June "She has too" said TK "Or the Digi destined are doomed".


	5. Love conqures all!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Back in the real world, it was 10:00pm at night.

Tai and his group went off to the mountains, to test their machine off, while Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Izzy with Sid stayed in Tokyo.

All of them were pretty worried; TK, and the others should have been back hours ago.

The next morning, the group gathered around in Izzy's back yard for breakfast, but no one seemed hungry.

"I think we should start looking for TK and the others." Stated Ken, but Izzy didn't thing so,

"Guys, it's not a good idea for us to go yet without having any breakfast first." He replied.

"But we're wasting time!" cried Yolei.

"_Master Izzy is correct. You should have nourishment first."_ Replied Sid.

"I'm glad that you still agree with me Sid". Said Izzy. _"It is one of the few often times that Yolei Inoue is more often wrong."_

Everyone laughed except Yolei, "Say that again, and I'll rip out your wirings".

"I also agree with the little computer". Said a mysterious voice. The team all looked around, and saw a strange character coming towards them.

He was wearing black tights, a black tunic, a golden waistband, necklace, and a strange golden mask was hiding his face.

"_Come NO Closer, or I will destroy you"._ Yelled Sid preparing his automated machine guns for firing.

"There is no danger." Said the stranger, "I am a friend". He continued to walk over to the table.

"Who are you?" asked Cody.

"My name is Kantomon, and I've come to help you."

"Help us, how?" asked Ken.

"I have information on the whereabouts of the rest of your team."

Everyone looked hopeful. "Well where are they then?" asked Yolei. "Sit down and eat, and I'll tell you what I know".

Everyone sat down, and Kantomon began "Your friends, and their Digimon, are unfortunately no longer in this world".

Everyone couldn't believe this, "They were taken away to the Digital world, to the land of Kwasty".

"How do you know all that."? Asked Izzy, "Because I was leader of the Digimon army who captured them".

"_Even though I was against the entire plot, my men had no further reason to serve me, and as punishment they had banished me here."_

"_Honestly I must tell you that I don't love to be toyed with, my comrades betrayed me, and I seek vengeances"._

"Then how can we help you?" asked Ken.

"You all have Digimon, and Digivices, capable of opening portals. If we work together we can return to Kwasty and force my people to surrender to us".

Everyone except Sid seemed interested, _"I do not believe your story one little bit!"_ he stated.

"_If Digimon had really captured our comrades, my information units would have detected it sooner."_

Kantomon just looked calm, "Think of whatever you wish, but I believe that these humans are willing to tag along with me."

And with that, everyone had finished their breakfast, and followed Kantomon inside Izzy's house.

Little did anyone know, that Kari had been listening through the bushes about everything being said.

_I've got to hurry and tell Davis the how I feel before it's too late"._ She thought to herself.

That night, Kantomon's group had gone to the Digital world to complete their labors, but Kari, who had revealed herself earlier, was sitting next to Sid.

"_So that is what you intend to do Hikari Kamiya?"_ asked Sid, Kari nodded.

She told Sid about what she and June had talked about while they were trapped in the cave.

"If I can tell Davis how I really feel about him, it might bring him back, and end his suffering." Said Kari.

"_As brave as it sounds,"_ Said Sid.

"_It is a very dangerous attempt. For the Digimon inside Daisuke Motomiya may just manipulate us to cause even more damage already."_

"I know that Sid". Replied Kari "But I've just got to try before we all end up in danger."

Suddenly Sid looked up. _"In reference to danger, my sensors are detecting just that now."_

And sure enough, there was Kantomon, making his way towards Kari.

"Hikari Kamiya"? He said angrily "I thought you were instructed to remain in the cave, and await my return"!

Kari just stood up, "I don't take orders either". She said back, "And I would rather be killed than become your slave"!

"_I also will second that remark"._ Growled Sid, _"And when master Izzy and friends learn about your evil schemes, they too shall turn against you!"_

Kantomon's eyes glowed red with anger. "You are being very foolish Hikari Kamiya!" he growled.

"If I were to show you how wrong you are, then would you reconsider?"

"Yes I would." Said Kari, "But I know that you're still lying to me".

"Then come with me, and I shall show you how wrong you are!" said Kantomon, then he and Kari set off through the night.

About Ten miles outward, Kantomon seemed to be leading Kari to the middle of nowhere.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" asked Kari, "You shall know soon enough." Replied Kantomon.

A few more miles, and Kari found herself standing on the edge of what seemed to be a bottomless pit.

"Look!" said Kantomon pointing into the pit, "It reaches down to the very core of this Digital plain".

Kari suddenly knew what was happening. "I know why you've brought me here". She cried, "You're going to push me off, aren't you?"

"Yes Hikari Kamiya, I am!" replied Kantomon.

"I know why you've bought me here." Cried Kari "You're going to push me off aren't you".

"Yes Hikari Kamiya." Replied Kantomon. "I am!"

"And I know why you're wearing that mask too."

"Do you?"

"Yes, it's so that we won't see that you've taken over Davis' body."

Kantomon smiled. "You're a very bright young woman". He stated, "It's regrettable that you must be destroyed, but it must be done!"

Kari looked over the pit, and then into the Digimon's burning eyes. "Well could you take off your mask for a moment?" she asked. "I want to see Davis' face one last time."

Kantomon thought for a moment, "Very well then", he gently lifted off his golden mask, revealing the face of Davis Motomyia.

Tears ran down Kari's cheeks as she stared into his eyes. "Goodbye Davis!" she sobbed "I Love You!"

Davis' eyes Widened in surprise, as if he was told he was going to die. "What did you say?" he asked in his own voice.

"I Love You Davis"! repeated Kari.

Davis just stood there, _"Why do you hesitate?"_ Shouted Kantomon's voice, _"Push her off the edge!"._

Davis closed his eyes tightly, "NO!" he shouted back.

Kari was surprised, her plan, as well as her feelings were working.

Kantomon was furious _"I Order You To Obey the Command!"._ He shouted.

Davis swayed back and forth in dizziness, "No! It's not right to do. I Can't Do it, I Love Her Too!" shouted Davis.

"_I COMMAND YOU TO PUSH HER OFF!"_

"Don't Listen Too Him Davis!" cried Kari. Davis fell to his knees, and gripped his head in pain. Who should he listen to?

"I Really Love You Davis"!

"_You Cannot Disobey me, Do as I Say!"_

"I want to make everything up to you Davis, nothings stronger than what I fee1!"

"_Listen to me, Listen to me!"_

Davis knew what he had to do. He placed the mask on the edge of the cliff, raised his foot…

"_WHAT ARE DOING, NO, NO…NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

…Davis kicked the mask off the cliff, destroying it and the curse.

Davis' body flashed white as he let go of his head. He was finally Free.

"He's gone Davis". Cried Kari, holding his arm. "He's gone forever". Davis nodded thankfully, "That's right Kari. He's gone alright."

"What do think chased him off Davis?" asked Kari,

Davis stared into her eyes, which were brimming with tears of joy. "Love Kari". He replied.

Kari wrapped her arms around Davis, and rested her head on his chest, Davis embraced in her touch, and lifted her chin.

"In all the worlds, and dimensions of this Universe. There is, and will never be anything stronger."

Kari and, Davis moved forward slowly, until their lips met. When they broke free.

"I love you Davis". Cried Kari " And I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you!"

"I love you too Kari." He answered back "And I'm sorry too!"

"Come on, let's get out of here, before something else happens"

Kari agreed, and they were off.

Everyone was so glad that Davis was back to his old self again, especially Jun.

Davis had told everyone, that they could abandon the project Kantomon made them attend to.

But he did know what to do with Matt's Dynamite.

"Ready when you are Davis". Said Matt. Davis turned to his new girlfriend "Shall we?" He asked her. Kari placed her hand on his, and nodded.

The couple pressed down on the plunger, causing the explosives to blow the cave to smithereens.

"There". Said Davis. "Now that Cave can't be used for evil again."

"You're right about that". Said Kari.

They looked into each other's eyes, and kissed. This got a cheer from everyone in the crowd, including TK, who then walked up to Davis, and held out his hand.

"Davis?". He asked "Can you forgive me for everything I've put you through…Friend?"

Davis grabbed TK's hand, and pulled him into a hug instead. TK returned the hug to Davis.

"Of course I can forgive you." Said Davis, "That's what a real friend is there for."

Kari wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's nice to see you two getting along like this". She cried.

"But TK?" asked Davis, "I hope you're not sad about me and Kari being together.

TK laughed, "Davis, for a guy with as much courage as Tai, you worry too much." He stated.

Then he walked over to his red car, where five beautiful women were waiting.

"Okay girls were off". Said TK waving goodbye to the gang.

Davis kept starring at TK's car until he was gone. "Some things just never change." He stated,

"Yeah", Said Kari, "but there's something that I don't want to change." "What's that?" asked Davis,

Kari wrapped her arms around Davis, and looked into his eyes, "Oh, I see" said Davis, The couple shared a passionate kiss for quite awhile.

Over the past few weeks, Davis and Kari started on their new relationship, and was it working out perfectly.

Davis had taken apart those machines that were being constructed, and sold all the parts to mechanics.

Davis made a lot of money, from just that one sale, that he decided to use it for only one thing…Spoiling Kari!

Davis had already bought Kari all the nice things that a girl could ever want.

Flowers, jewelry, he even bought Kari a new Digital Camera, and a photo album to keep her printed copies in.

Kari never had felt so happy in her life, and if that wasn't enough.

Davis had already opened up his first Noodle cart, and was already making even more money than his sister.

Davis used that Money to take Kari out anywhere she wanted to go.

Expensive restaurants, Operas, plays, Movies, and all the other places Kari wanted to go.

Kari ended up falling even deeper in love with Davis every day, he was so kind to her. Yet he never complained about anything.

He was the perfect guy.

10 years have passed, and the Digidestined have all grown up a lot.

Tai married June, and became a diplomat…and also cut his hair at last.

Matt married Sora. Matt became an astronaut, and Sora a fashion designer.

Yolei and Ken are married too. Ken is a detective, and Yolei is a housewife for their children.

TK, became a novelist, and spend most of his days writing on their adventures, that is if he isn't flirting with women.

Cody became a lawyer, and he still has trouble with keeping Armadillomon off his briefcases.

Joe decided to team up with June at the hospital, and the two became the number rated one medical doctors of the entire world.

Mimi married up with Michael in New York, and only keeps her new hat off when she's on her cooking show.

Izzy and Sid, open their own research lab and have their own World record of over 100 new discoveries in machinery.

As for Davis and Kari, well…they got married six months ago

Davis couldn't have been more happier than he was right now, and nether could Kari.

Davis was so happy, because after all those years or pain and misery, it was all over.

Apart from all that, Kari achieved her dream of becoming a preschool teacher. She just loves school, and she even allowed her hair to grow longer.

Davis's Noodle cart business had evolved into a Worldwide chain, and Davis made so much money, he and Kari became one of the top 5 five richest people in the world.

"I don't think there is anything in the world that would make me even happier than now." Davis said to his wife.

Kari just giggled, "Really?" she smirked, "I bet I can think of something".

Kari playfully patted her belly, Davis immediately got the message, but couldn't believe it.

"K-Kari…Your going to have a…a…!"

"No, not "A" baby" giggled Kari, and she held up two fingers. "Jun and Joe confirmed everything, one's a girl, the other's a boy!"

Davis nearly burst into tears of happiness.

"Twins!" he said happily, "I'm going to be a Daddy to two beautiful twins."

Oh Kari, I love you so much."

"And I love you Davis". Replied his wife. "I can't wait to be a Mommy!"

Eight months later, the miracle of life took its place.

"Oh Davis" said Kari holding her new Son. "Aren't they just angels?"

Davis who was holing his new Daughter in his arms. "The sure are Kari, there is just one thing though!"

Kari looked up, "What, what's wrong?"

"Well, the question still is, What should we name them?" Davis replied.

Kari looked Down her son. He had blue eyes, and a sort of bright brown hair.

"I was thinking…Musuko!" then she looked up at Davis, who smiled. "I love it!"

Then he looked down at his daughter. She had blonde hair, and brown eyes "How about we call her, Mina!"

"I think that's beautiful" said Kari, ad it was settled.

Now Davis really did have everything he wanted. Lots of money, his dream job, a lovely home, Kari as his wife, and two beautiful children.

Davis and Kari, never told Mina, or Musuko about what Kantomon did to Davis all those years ago. After all What was is mostly better off left there.

So leaving the past behind them, Davis and Kari just concentrated on their glorious future.

**THE END**


End file.
